


Cat tale

by DSDUKE



Series: DSDUKE after dark [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cat girl connie, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Might be Fighting flirty compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oh God Yes, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Switching, Vaginal Sex, roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: "Little Homeworld R&D really making strides, huh?" Steven smirked at the image in front of him.Sitting on her legs was Connie Maheswaran, his jambud, best friend and roomie; dressed in black cat themed lingerie that consists of an accentuating bra, string bikini panty, silk cuff, and a choker with a cat bell. On top of her head was a pair of brown cat ears protruding through her hair.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: DSDUKE after dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Cat tale

"Little Homeworld R&D really making strides, huh?" Steven smirked at the image in front of him. 

Sitting on her legs was Connie Maheswaran, his jambud, best friend and roomie; dressed in black cat themed lingerie that consists of an accentuating bra, string bikini panty, silk cuff, and a choker with a cat bell. On top of her head was a pair of brown cat ears protruding through her hair.

Connie nodded with a smile as she cup her hands like a cat, her newly acquired cat ears, flexing a bit. "Purr-cisely, Mister.." 

"So those are real?" He nodded to the ears.

She nodded again giving him a playfully amorous look with her brown cat like eyes.

He sat down on their recliner and tapped on his lap. "Let me see them, Kitten

Connie's heart skipped at his gentle command, her face growing hot. "Nyah." She purred before getting upon all fours and crawling over to him, her realistic cat tail swishing and ass as she did. She laid her head near the crotch of his pants, his scent..his sand and sea musk ,wafting into her nostril and igniting her carnal flames as his touch upon her eyes sent relaxing, nearly numbing shocks through her body.

Her scalp was already her top erroneous zone (outside of the oblivious), the ears just made it moreso. Her instinct took control as she started to rub her clit through her panty with her tail, shallowly mewling his name. 

"You're so cute, Cattail."

Connie looked up at his smug smile and snarled, showing a cat like canine. "Don't act like you're not horny as well. I can smell it" She gulped as she sniffed his inner thighs, her left hand groping her breast. "…Oh stars, can I smell it..I think might actually be in heat.."

Steven arched an eyebrow at that. "Really now?" He slid his hands down cupping her cheek. "Who's my pretty pussy with a juicy, wet pussy?" He jest, with a villainous smile and a dark, husky voice.

She bit her lip at it.

The smile.

The voice.

The damn persona.

The one he shows no one but her, in their most private of moments. It was preserved for her and her alone made to turn her to jelly and make her submissive.

Shiva, how she loves that smile and the persona that comes with it. 

" _Nyah_ am." She purred amorously, smirking like the cat who ate the canary. her tail swishing behind her. "My liege, gonna make use of me?"

"You're such a minx..Come up here."

She could help but be guided into his lap as the flame inside was becoming an inferno. 

"Back to me." 

Simple commands with loving authority, she loved it. She followed thoroughly, sitting upon his pants crotch legs open and draped over his thighs. She shivered as his warm fingers teasingly ran down her tone stomach and towards her panty. She gasped when he began rubbing and manipulating her labia behind the cloth. 

"Mmm-Mean."

"What?" He commanded as his right hand stroked her right breast from the underside, while slightly twisting the nipple.

"Muuah" She cried in pleasure, her head falling back to his shoulder. 

He smiled as she caressed his locks and kissed upon his neck like a cat, feeling her tongue flicker on his neck before the lips closed with a low 'Chu', between the hungry moans. It was a sweet, affectionate type of begging. 

Her hips moved trying to center his fingers so he'd slip inside her, and to feel his erection better. Her left hand copied his right, cupping and teasing her left breast in the same manner.

"Well, aren't we energetic today." He joked as she began to nip more onto his neck. He slipped his hand within her bikini pantyand grabbed the frontbetween his index and middle finger ,bunching it up nice and thin, exposing the lips of her vagina as the panty squeezed tight upon her clit and over her entrance as he continued to rub just outside of it.

"Mmmou! Come on!" Connie pleaded in a happy whimper as she began to grind a bit more to her villian of a roomie. She loved and hated how he was playing with her, giving her a lot but not enough. Giving her a slow, painful build as she dampened both her panty and his clothed crotch.

"You're melting so much, you're creating a run off on me, Cattail." 

She felt herself drip a bit more at how loud his heated, husky whisper was in her ear. "You're the one at fau-FFFFUCK!"

She was interrupted by the feel of his mouth sucking upon her collarbone, the increased pressure upon one her nipple, and the sudden tightness of her bikini front around her clit. She gasped in shocked delight, her eyes closed as all three sensations created a bolt of electricity run through her, causing toes and tail to flex. The fact that he still did stop rubbing her lips in that achingly rhythmic vertical pace, didn't help her in catching her breath. 

It only helped keep the bolts coming in little shocks, compounding them with every occurrence, making her grip onto him as she danced and dripped onto him more and more.

She gained a moment to look at his eyes and saw the cocky look in them, the nonverbal _'What was that?'_ they asked, making her flush in embarrassment and delight.

Her dom was such a teasing, cocky, villainous prankster, when he wanted to be, and it made her love and lust for him more and more. 

She quivered slightly as another shock hit due to him sinking his teeth in deeper and finally removing her bra. The cool air teased her brown, hardened, sensitive nipples and areolas before his large, warm hand was upon her cooler breast; massaging, gripping, pressing and pulling it. She felt like an instrument being played by a master, she might as well been by the way she sang due to his knowledgeable touch.

"Roomie...Can I at least drip on your dick directly? I want it.. hmhmhmh!" another pleasure shock "..I want its heat."

He pulled on her panty twice, making her giggle a gasp. 

"Taking that as a yes."

She lifted herself up to a crouch before she quickly undid his jeans and shuffled both them and his biscuit brown boxer briefs down to his knees.

The sight and smell of his dick made her bite her tongue to keep from moaning. He wasn't blessed with length, an average seven inches, but the width was a little less than his fist. It was a natural human pink, uncircumcised and as strong as it's musky sweaty, sandy smell she loved so much. His hard and vascular drill, and it was hers..

All hers..

Only hers.

She moaned out in pleasure as she felt him gripped her ass. She turned to the hybrid who gave her an arrogant snicker, before undoing the strings to her bottoms, letting the wet cloth fall into his hand. She gulped as he took a deep whiff of her essence drenched cloth.

"Hey now. I thought I was going to need that." she teased. " Or maybe you have something else in mind."

"That I do, Cattail. I'm feeling a bit peckish for berry.. Rise up a bit more and hold on to my shoulders."He directed casually, though his voice leaked that gentle darkness.

"Nyah, Yes sir." She melted as she stood til her ass was aligned with his hairline, her strong calloused hands on his broad shoulders. his gentle vice grip on her thighs pulled her close in a sitting position and held her in place.

She felt his husky breath all along her undercarriage. It tickled and teased her, fanning her inferno to dangerous levels as the anticipation for contact climbed. The craving for it became immeasurable.

 _'Do it, do it, do it, do.. Stop teasing me and take_..'

Her mental fit stopped almost instantly replaced by a surge of ecstacy running through her nerves from below. The sensation of a thick, long, slightly rigid ,and wet thing, stroking against her aching clit, entrance, taint and ass. The result was immediate. 

"OH FUCK,Steven!!"

She trembled in the sweetest agony as he licked her slowly and methodically, as if he was painting her whole sexual area with his tongue. She whimpered as each run of his tongue set of a line of fireworks in her. 

"You're such a damn tormentor.."his grip made her movements small but she still happily grind upon his face, her breath coming out in pants " Bit I love you so much for it..Ooh."

Slow building euphoric torture is what she felt as his tounge ran back and forth along her never leaving her body, a constant movement that only differed in pressure and time spent on manipulating her clit and anus, as well as the path being a straight shot or a bit more creative. 

Either way it all added up to her nearly losing her mind as surge upon surge of pleasure hitting her strategically, randomly, constantly. Making her dribble down his chin like a prank cup. It was so close to her apex and she knew it was gonna be a big one.

"Gonna come,gonna come..I..Hmm..Steven..Bisky..gonna come..please, Yes?" She asked the best she could, feeling a small bit of delirium. Her eyes widened and her heart scrunched as she felt him tap his finger.

Once…

Meaning no.

"oh kyon!? Mujhe aane do!" She could feel her heart pound, her sweat run, her eyes teared as he squeezed her thigh once…

It was a command for her not to come yet.

"haan meree jaan" She whimpered as the pleasures grew..now fighting the very edge of oblivion.

"Taste me..Devourer me.. your tongue." She mewled as she felt her juice become thicker and a bit creamier. "My Breast..please. Roomie? I can hold on. promise." 

She nearly lost it, feeling Steven chuckle reverberate under and within her as he locked her thighs in place with his cubital fossa, reaching up to breast.

"Nyah!!Yess" She groaned at the feel of his manipulation of her breast, the way he traced along her areolas before pressing and rubbing her nipples as he stroked her left breast while squeezing her right, switching between the two in the same time of his tongue swipes.

"Ohh fuck! Yah to achc--Ch-hha…"l She stumbled on her words.as a moan broke free," Hmmm..i..You know me so well, Bisky."

He really did. He knew how to brighten her day, make her laugh, press her buttons, make her horny. He made her feel alive, free..desired. He was her equal, the one true compliment to her heart, soul and life.

It's why she's readily submissive to him(and vice versa) during these times.. Despite the actions everything is fueled by undaunted trust, indomitable love and soulful flexibility..One she only shares with him.

"Ugh Stteven..please..can I? I can't hold it anymore..Please?." She begged with her head back in the pleasure of everything both physical and emotional making her unable to hide her desperate desire for release. Her answer came in the form of both of her nips being twisted simultaneously while his mouth rapidly and strongly licked and sucked on her pussy and clit.

"Oh ..Oh..Sttarrs. Steven..I'm …"

She couldn't finish her announcement, couldn't even speak as her orgasm rocked her being. Her mouth opened wide in a silent groan as her eyes rolled back, her body vibrated rapidly as she squirted clear fluid from her urethra from her place her seat on his face to the end of the living room table. 

_'Oh ohh! Ohh God! So good but It won't stop! and he won't stop licking inside me! Oh Stars.'_

He moved his elbows from under her thighs allowing her to slide down onto his lap safely still shaking as she rode the relentless orgasm.

"Connie, are you o.."

He was silenced as she tongue met his. She grabbed his hands, placing one on her clit and the other one her breast as she shakingly yet easily slipped him into her.

"OOOOH, I'M COMING AGAIN!!!"

Even though she was shaking from her second orgasm and leaning back onto him, she didn't stop.

"My turn,Biscuit." She grinned as he hugged and kissed her neck while she rode him.

The feeling of his cock stretching her already soaking, twitching pussy muscles as he moaned in pleasure was all the motivation she needed despite her ravished state. 

"Feel good..You feel so warm Connie.." Steven moaned as she moved her hips

"Oh really." She was, at the moment, insatiable; and she would be until she made him feel as good as he did her.

"Oh and here I thought you were at full mass." She stated as she felt him get even harder and a bit bigger, as a moan ranged out. " Or are you shapeshifting?" She joked only to get his big thumb the drum on her throbbing clit. 

"Hhmmm..Wait wait.." She whimpered a chuckle as she felt her walls tightened and contort around his dick again. "No, no you'll make me come for a third time."

"Such a bouncy brat." 

She nodded before kissing him deeply, grinding her hips in a circle against his pelvis ,loving his husky, shivering moans in her mouth." Your bouncy brat". 

"Always for me?" He teased as he rubbed her button.

"Always and Only..." She continued to bounce on Steven. Her ass meeting his thighs with a clap as she felt her orgasm coming. "Oh boy, hold on Bisky.." 

She was breathless as she rose, almost completely off of him, only his head remaining inside her. She interlocked her hands with his before shooting her 'Roomie' a commanding look. "Spread them thighs."

"Oh really?"

"Damn right...I'm dom now." She gave him a smirk before stepping in place, lightly squeezing and rubbing his head with her pussy. "Spread them and let me take care of you."

Steven's eyes widened at the order, but followed eagerly opening legs. She swirled her hips as slowly took him in her creamy core, moaning along with him before sliding back up to the head. She laughed as he squeezed her hand biting back a moan.

"Don't hold back on my account." Connie grinned before dropping down a bit quicker than before, taking him in completely. Whimpering at the fullness.

"Oh shit, Connie." He growled in euphoria, her warm soaking, creaming walls caressing his dick, and as she nipped on his windpipe.

"Wow, such a foul mouth..Give it to me." 

He did so with a lustful snarl as he stirred his arousal with her hips. He whined throughout the kiss having a need to touch her as she rotated and slid along his manhood. 

"Ohhh..Connie?!" The continuous movements of the woman made him shivered in pleasure under her.

"What's wrong..Is it too good." She answered slyly, the flame inside her growing along with his with every movement. 

"You're heaven."He groaned as she bucked her hip rhythmically. 

"Such a compliment..I got such a good boy..Right?" She teased as she placed his hands on her thighs. "Should I give you a reward?" She asked in a play breathy voice, letting a moan ring out. She started to caress his gem and his scrotum, while her pussy attended to his dick. 

"Ohh..damn.." She shivered. " G-spot." She laughed as she continued her bucking.

"This is ooh..fuck.." He felt completely submerged in her love and lust as the inferno continued to build. A drunk smile on his face as he groaned in pleasure. 

"You look so happy, my liege."

"I'm in you...Ohh!!" He bit his lips as his eyes rolled back due to a nerve fraying buck. "Stars and Diamonds, Fuck me just like that." 

"Like..what?" She questioned with a fox grin as she moved up on his member, hands on his knees and knees crossed allowing her to grip him very tightly.

"Like.. This?" She swirled her hips along his head. The movements were hypnotizing, but also allowed her core to stroke his head in a creamy, wet massage. She then dropped down taking in half of him before going back to the very top. Only to take him in completely, her butt meeting his pelvis and getting a carnal groan from both of them. before 'dancing' her ass back up to the starting position. A slick gyrating of her pelvis from side to side, allowing her pussy walls to toss the hard member according to her movements. She felt him twitch and shiver as she climbed from seat to head. 

" Like that." She teased as she did it again this time with a bit more pepper, her nerves pulsing all the while. "My god this feels good."

He nodded in agreement trying to catch his breath but seethe "Oh shit.. Connie, I feel it building..I'm getting close."

"Same here." She grabbed his hands and placed it on her breast. "Tease me." 

The hybrid was all too happy to comply, making her hummed by playing with her mounds through twisting,squeezing and stroking as she moved faster and rougher, yet keeping the rhythmical movements upon his manhood. 

Never losing pace Connie leaned back into him, shooting his brown eyes a hungry, needy, bit lip command. She moaned when he kissed her. 

The feel of his tongue contorting with her own though the gasping groans of her riding.

The feel of her full breast being lovingly toyed with. 

The constant meeting of her core over his member. 

It's no wonder they got lost in their moment and rely solely on their instincts and feelings for eachother. 

The result of their build up of their lust, and adoration came quicker than they expected and hit them both like a magnificent stampede.

The feel of Steven's rock hard dick suddenly twitching and decorating her walls with it's thick sperm as her pussy gripped in him in a pulsating vice as she sprayed the living room again. 

The unbelievable, tear inducing shaking of each other's body, holding each other as close as possible (without fusing) as their dual orgasms rocked every sense they had over and over with pleasure. Inadvertently, it aso caused them to continue fucking each other as they tried to ride it out, peppering each other with tender and gentle kisses with their swole lips as they hoarsely said each others names in reverence.

It was extraordinarily emotionally eruptive as well as physically powerfully passionate and as it finally eased off it left Connie completely drained to near, unconsciousness and Steven, not as much, as they'll fell back forcing the chair to recline, putting Conine laying back to chest to Steven, his arms still around her his dick still within her, even as she turned on her stomach and held him before letting exhaustion finally take her.

"Cat nap, huh kitten." He joked as he decided to close his eyes, stroking her head. The last sound he recognized being her gentle purrs.


End file.
